In computer networking, a routing table (also known as a routing information base or “RIB”) may store data regarding routes or paths between particular network locations, and in some cases, metrics (distances) associated with the routes. For example, a routing table may store route information regarding connection to various other devices. A network node (e.g., a server or a router) may use the routing table to forward data (e.g., a packet) toward a destination identified, for example, in a header of the data. For example, the network node may search an associated routing table to identify a network device representing a “next hop” on a route to the desired final destination. For example, when a router interface is associated with an internet protocol (IP) address and subnet mask identifier, the routing table may store data identifying the IP address, the subnet mask, and an associated interface type.